


Киноварный путь

by DiathShehn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiathShehn/pseuds/DiathShehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пустыня — лучшее место, чтобы все потерять, а потом обрести вновь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Киноварный путь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mysterious O_o
> 
> По мотивам видеоигры Journey.

_You shall be always with me_  
 _You'll be the light that guided me through_  
 _And we may see each other soon_  
 _This is not goodbye_

 

Когда он очнулся, его встретили только песок и камень. Он резко поднялся, вырываясь из них так, как поднимаются мертвецы из свежих могил, с трудом делая первый вдох, и теперь только бессильно озирался по сторонам, кашляя и пытаясь унять боль в легких. Впереди была пустыня — тянущиеся до горизонта плавники дюн, уже разогретые поднимающимся солнцем, а за спиной — массивная насыпь с возвышающимися над ней плитами песчаника, крошащиеся обломки которых были рассыпаны тут и там.  
Под песком он нащупал такую же плиту — похоже, он упал на нее сверху. Или даже вместе с ней. Он не помнил. Вслед за болью в груди начала раскалываться голова: он потрогал грязную корку запекшейся крови на рассеченном лбу и зажмурился — было неприятно, к тому же содранная рана была забита песком, а значит, заражения не избежать. Песок, впрочем, был везде: царапал стопы в ботинках, рассыпался в холщовых штанах, разодранных на одном колене, противно скрипел на зубах.  
Его спас только большой полотняный мешок, в который ему повезло уткнуться лицом и не задохнуться сразу. Несмотря на размер мешка, внутри можно было найти лишь пару уже грязных рубах, смятые остатки сухого хлеба, маленький пустой бурдюк для воды и документ, из которого следовало, что его звали Ким Минсок, и что ему 28 полных лет, если это был его мешок, конечно. Такие выписки выдавали тем, кто покидал предгорные города, и это единственное, что ему вообще удалось вспомнить о жизни. Ничего больше: ни того, кем он был, ни того, как оказался посреди пустыни и каменных руин, ни того, почему ушел, он понять не мог.

Он сидел долго, пытался отплеваться и вытряхнуть из одежды песок, пока все вокруг не нагрелось настолько, что пришлось искать тень для укрытия. Медленно поднявшись, он обошел руины и побрел в сторону гор, показавшихся там, вдали, волоча мешок за собой.  
Поблизости никого не было видно, и он не стал искать сам, решив, что если и пришел сюда не один, его давно уже оставили. Солнце безжалостно палило, а ноги тонули в песке, отчего идти было особенно тяжело. Небольшие песчаные холмы сменялись один за другим, но, сколько бы он не оборачивался, обломки каменных построек едва отдалялись, словно бы они ползли за ним, каждый раз выныривая из барханов в новом месте.  
Жажда пришла первой. Воды с собой не было совсем, поэтому ему оставалось только слизывать редкие капли соленого пота над верхней губой. Легкий ветер не приносил облегчения — только обжигал кожу и поднимал пыль, режущую глаза. Он укрыл голову одной из сменных рубашек, чтобы не пекло затылок, и продолжал идти куда-то вперед, почти бездумно, потому что ни о чем не хотелось думать.  
Затем пришло отчаяние.

Он бессильно опустился на колени в уже исчезающей тени одной из небольших дюн и через силу проглотил вязкий ком в горле. Он умрет, это было очевидно. Ему не добраться до гор, он не сможет найти воду, еды хватит едва ли на пару дней. И куда быстрее он просто иссохнет под лучами солнца. Вся его жизнь сократилась до руин и мучительной недолгой дороги от них: не осталось ни прошлого, ни будущего, и от этого ужас накатывал только сильнее. Быть может, он и остался совсем один, и у него не было причин жить, но все же причин умирать он не видел тоже. Он не хотел умирать.  
Тень уже давно исчезла, а солнце вышло в зенит, когда мыслей в голове вновь не осталось, а перед глазами все начало расплываться. Он сидел неподвижно, в полузабытьи, и время для него тянулось бесконечно. Кажется, прошло несколько дней прежде, чем ему удалось вновь прийти в себя. 

— Ох, — кто-то громко вздохнул рядом, и он с трудом разлепил глаза. Перед ним на коленях, взволнованно вглядываясь в его лицо, сидел молодой парень в расшитой накидке яркого киноварного цвета.  
Путник только устало моргнул, даже не пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на его лице.  
— Лу’уха, — тот вынул из-под накидки руку через боковой вырез и положил ладонь себе на грудь, но, не дождавшись реакции, нахмурился и наклонился ближе, будто думал, что раньше его не было видно. И настойчиво повторил: — Лу’уха!  
— Минсок, — ответил он, бессознательно повторив тот же жест рукой, и осекся, ведь он еще не был уверен, что это его имя. Но потом кивнул сам себе, все же решив, что зваться «Минсок» лучше, чем не зваться вообще никак.  
— Минсок? — Лу’уха тут же улыбнулся, склонив голову на бок, и протянул ему руки. — Пойдем, Минсок.  
Тот взялся за его запястье и попытался встать, но в итоге только упал ему на грудь, неприятно тревожа рану на лбу жесткими нитями вышивки. Лу’уха ловко и довольно легко перевернул его и поднял на ноги, одной рукой поддерживая поперек груди. Минсок едва мог двигаться, и Лу’уха пришлось тащить его самому. Он повел его через дюны, и, сделав несколько поворотов, вывел к стоянке кочевников. Перед глазами у Минсока стояли только бордовые пятна, голова раскалывалась, и он не мог даже как следует оглядеться. И не сразу понял, когда цветные пятна странных накидок сменились навесом шатра.

Минсок попытался сесть, и Лу’уха помог ему, за плечи подтягивая на себя, а затем передал увесистый бурдюк. Тот бездумно смотрел на сосуд из кожи, чуть покачиваясь, пока Лу’уха не кивнул ему:  
— Вода.  
Минсок встрепенулся и, еле открыв бурдюк дрожащими пальцами, начал пить так жадно, что подкатила тошнота, но Лу’уха быстро отобрал у него воду, взволнованно хмурясь.  
— Захлебнешься! — он хотел уже закрыть сосуд, но, взглянув на изможденное лицо Минсока, вздохнул и сам бережно смочил его губы еще раз. Минсок только приоткрыл рот от жажды, и невысказанные слова о неловкости так и остались на языке. Он, слегка смутившись, посмотрел на Лу’уха, а потом опять опустился на спину. Ему было слишком плохо, чтобы думать о чем-то еще.

Лу’уха сел ближе к нему и, намочив обрывок ткани водой, принялся промывать рану на лбу. Пыль снова начала раздирать кожу, и Минсок недовольно зажмурился, пытаясь отмахнуться от крепких рук.  
— Да ты как ребенок совсем, — Лу’уха легко рассмеялся, убирая его локоть. — Потерпи.  
Минсок слабо улыбнулся ему в ответ и постарался расслабиться, все же иногда вздрагивая и морщась от прикосновений. Голова кружилась, и все внутренности мутило, но в шатре было чуть прохладно, а главное спокойно, и это радовало. По крайней мере, он мог дышать и даже дожил до вечера, и это уже само по себе казалось ему большим чудом. Таким же, как и все вокруг.  
В этих мыслях он забылся, так и не заметив, когда Лу’уха закончил осматривать его лоб и оставил его в одиночестве.

Минсок собрался с силами только к вечеру, когда солнце совсем склонилось к горизонту, а от песчаных холмов на восток расползлись широкие волны сизых теней. Он со стоном перекатился на бок и, осторожно поднявшись, на дрожащих ногах вышел из-под навеса. Стоянка кочевников была небольшой: здесь разместилось лишь четыре шатра разных размеров, несколько трехгорбых верблюдов на привязи и небольшой костер в центре площадки, на котором несколько человек готовили еду. Все они, как один, были одеты в похожие накидки красных оттенков длинной до колен с золотистыми орнаментами по краям и мягкими капюшонами, под которыми накидку перехватывали расшитым подобием шарфа.  
К нему быстро вышел Лу’уха, внимательно рассмотрел его и отвел в самый большой шатер, где уже начали собираться остальные, чтобы поесть перед сном. Минсок молча сидел и ждал, стараясь справиться с головной болью, Лу’уха сидел рядом. Кочевники были тихими и почти не говорили, их речь едва можно было различить даже тогда, когда в шатре разместилась вся группа из почти двадцати человек. Из еды было немного слабопрожаренного мяса, нарезанного мелкими кусочками, от которого Минсок вежливо отказался, разные высушенные плоды и очищенная мякоть листьев местных кустарников. Или что-то похожее на то. Он взял небольшой сушеный фрукт и стал грызть его понемногу — от яркой сладости и тянущего голода его опять затошнило, и он весь ужин только пальцами отщипывал от плода мелкие кусочки. Шелест голосов достигал его лишь легким эхо, пока кто-то не спросил:  
— Тебе не нравится?  
Минсок вздрогнул и слегка сжался под изучающими взглядами. Он так и не понял, кто именно задал ему вопрос, но это не было так важно, потому что сейчас на него смотрели все, отчего он чувствовал себя почти виноватым, будто его уличили в неблагодарности за прием. Он пытался подобрать слова, чтобы хоть что-то ответить, когда почувствовал на спине сильную руку — Лу’уха ободряюще провел ладонью от его лопаток к шее и обратно, так, что на затылке волосы встали дыбом, и грозно нахмурился, давая остальным понять, что никаких обсуждений сейчас не будет. Все в одно мгновение забыли про Минсока и продолжили есть, как ни в чем не бывало, и тот облегченно вздохнул. Он еще долго ощущал это касание и был за него очень благодарен.

На закате кочевники собрались за шатром. Минсок не понял для чего, и это казалось ему странным, поэтому он остался немного в стороне, наблюдая, как все смотрят на багровеющие обрывки неба над горизонтом. Лу’уха стоял достаточно близко к нему, поэтому Минсок беззастенчиво разглядывал его профиль и думал, что кочевники, пожалуй, должны выглядеть совсем не так. Что у них должны быть сухие, загорелые лица с острыми скулами и суженными глазами, лица, измученные горячими ветрами, солнцем и пылью, но лицо Лу’уха, напротив, было удивительно живым и мягким, чуть румяным на щеках и носу, словно он рос в оазисе, а не бродил много лет среди высоких барханов.  
Когда совсем стемнело, и все начали расходиться, Минсок подошел к нему и, наконец, смог выдавить из себя:  
— Это было красиво, — хотя сам не знал, что именно он имел в виду: закат или самого Лу’уха.  
Тот просто кивнул, даже не поворачиваясь, и Минсок уже было развернулся, чтобы пойти спать, как его цепко схватили за плечо.  
— Завтра утром мы двинемся дальше, искать новые пески. Ты пойдешь с нами? — Лу’уха не смотрел ему в глаза, и у Минсока даже было мгновение подумать о том, что это его первая неодносложная фраза за весь день.  
— Да, — кивнул он и побрел обратно к шатрам.  
Будто бы у него был выбор.

Он проснулся довольно рано, но уже один. Спал он в одном шатре с Лу’уха и парой других кочевников, имена которых он до сих пор не узнал, но заснул только ближе к утру. Ночь оказалась по-настоящему холодной, и ему, лежащему с краю, пришлось терпеть озноб, потому что прижаться к Лу’уха, чтобы согреться, он так и не решился.  
Минсок подавил зевоту и встал, чуть качая головой, словно бы вытряхивая из нее остатки сна. День для кочевников начался еще до рассвета: они собирали вещи и готовились продолжить путь. Один из шатров уже был свернут. Минсок нашел Лу’уха на другом конце лагеря — тот сидел на коленях и аккуратно перебинтовывал колено маленькому верблюжонку.  
— Я совсем ничего не помню, — начать разговор, пожалуй, стоило не с этого, но Минсок не нашел, что сказать еще.  
— А что ты должен помнить? — спросил Лу’уха, не отвлекаясь.  
— Ну... Свою жизнь. Я не помню ничего. Ни то, кем я был, ни то, как оказался здесь... — он тяжело вздохнул.  
Лу’уха закончил перевязку и отпустил верблюжонка, хлопнув того по крупу.  
— Тебя пытался съесть песчаный зверь, — ответил он, поднимаясь.  
— Что?  
— Песчаный зверь. Я это сразу понял, когда тебя увидел. Я их хорошо знаю, не раз им попадался, — Лу’уха прищурился, улыбнувшись.  
Минсок так и не понял, о чем он, только обратил внимание на то, как он странно то растягивает гласные, то неловко обрывает их. Но этот необычный акцент все же пришелся Минсоку по душе.  
— Я сказал об этом остальным, так что пока тебя трогать не будут. Не беспокойся.  
Минсок в знак признательности кивнул.  
— Тебя еще тошнит?  
— А, ну... — он замялся.  
— Значит, тошнит, — заключил Лу’уха и дал тому только немного воды, — Мы уже собираемся, так что держись.

Немногим после восхода солнца они двинулись дальше, неспешно огибая шуршащие от ветра дюны, и уже к полудню разбили новый лагерь. Минсоку предложили такую же накидку, как у остальных, и он скромно выбрал себе самую простую, без орнамента, с уже выгоревшим на солнце капюшоном. Но под плотной тканью было особенно жарко, отчего он быстро вымотался, и на стоянке уже почти привычно завалился на спину в их маленьком шатре. Лу’уха только покачал головой, но ничего говорить не стал.  
Когда вещи были разобраны, кочевники разошлись отдыхать от жары, и Лу’уха вернулся под навес. Он скинул накидку и сел рядом, и Минсок заметил, как сильно их одежда пачкала краской: кожа Лу’уха алела на руках, ключицах и даже на лбу, чуть ниже линии роста забавно топорщащихся волос. Но его это, кажется, ничуть не смущало. Он поправил нижнюю сорочку, выкрашенную в тот же цвет, и достал себе воду.  
— Вы ищете какую-то особую почву? — Минсок выпрямился, чуть потягивая шею. Лу’уха удивленно повернулся к нему, все еще продолжая пить из бурдюка.  
— Ты говорил, что вам нужен другой песок.  
— Ну да, — Лу’уха передал ему сосуд. — Иначе Великие не соберут в колодцах новой воды.  
Минсок непонимающе смотрел на него, глупо моргая. Почему-то ему было почти стыдно за то, что он не привык к речи кочевника и воспринимал все его слова буквально.  
— А, то есть вы...  
Лу’уха улыбнулся.  
— Пей.

Остаток дня прошел так же тихо и неспешно. Ближе к вечеру все стали выходить, чтобы заняться бытовыми делами, и Минсок снова остался один. Лу’уха настоял на том, что ему еще нужно отдыхать, пока головокружение совсем не пройдет, и он опять почти весь вечер в полудреме лежал под навесом, хотя чувствовал себя куда лучше, чем вчера.  
К ужину мяса уже не было, и, несмотря на голод, Минсок смог позволить себе только пару фруктов. Ему было неловко стеснять людей, которым и без того не просто жить. Кочевники разговаривали об обыденных вещах: о том, что сегодня песок не нагрелся сильно, а один из шатров надо подлатать, но Минсок слушал внимательно и не смел перебивать.  
— А вы... Вы не против того, что я иду с вами? — спросил он, когда все замолчали.  
— Почему бы нам быть против? — они, как и в прошлый раз, обернулись к нему, и Минсок опустил голову, чтобы не сталкиваться ни с кем взглядом. Легче от этих слов ему почему-то не стало.

После ужина кочевники опять смотрели на закат, а Минсок сразу пошел спать, надеясь уснуть до того, как станет совсем холодно. И это ему почти удалось, но потом в шатер вернулись остальные, и Лу’уха отпихнул Минсока дальше, чтобы самому завалиться с краю. Тот, недовольно нахмурившись, хотел было возмутиться, но Лу’уха придвинулся ближе, навалившись сбоку, и почти уткнулся носом Минсоку в ухо, отчего тот с трудом подавил желание дернуться в сторону.  
— Пустыня привела нас друг к другу, а значит, ты не чужой, — прошептал Лу’уха, прикрывая его краем накидки. — Не волнуйся об этом и не мерзни больше.  
Минсок замер в неудобной позе, боясь шелохнуться, но под мерное дыхание Лу’уха все же быстро провалился в сон.  
Этой ночью ему было тепло.

Он проснулся вместе со всеми, когда восточная сторона едва стала светлеть от поднимающегося солнца. От накидки на сегодня он отказался, перевязав затылок лоскутом прохудившейся рубахи. Голова, наконец, перестала болеть, но за ночь затекли все мышцы, поэтому Минсок только помог стянуть шатры и, собрав свои вещи, пошел искать Лу’уха. Тот опять осматривал маленького верблюжонка.  
— Что с ним случилось? — Минсок присел рядом.  
— Великие не подарили ему крепких ног, и он с рождения сильно хромает, — ответил тот, поправив подобие бинтов.  
— Жалко его, — Минсок вздохнул и погладил животное по длинной шее и спине с еще едва выступающими горбами.  
— Почему? — Лу’уха повернулся к нему, искренне удивившись. — У него есть мать, которая дает ему молоко, и есть я, который заботится о его ноге. Ему не о чем горевать, впереди его ждет много красивых дюн.  
Минсок улыбнулся. В том, как видел жизнь Лу’уха, было для него что-то особенно красивое.  
— А Великие... Кто они?  
— Великие — это начало всего, — важно ответил Лу’уха тоном, которым обычно поучают детей. — Великие ведут солнце по небу, собирают воду, расчесывают горячие пески. Они привели к нам первую верблюдицу и подарили нам нашу одежду. Благодаря Великим, пустыня живет.  
Лу’уха встал и, отряхнувшись, накинул на голову капюшон.  
— Я молился им, чтобы они помогли тебе поправиться, — он сказал это тихо и чуть улыбнулся, и Минсок замер, только подняв на него взгляд.  
— Я тоже за тебя помолюсь.

Днем, после недолгой дороги, Минсок решил доесть хлеб, который у него еще остался, и который стал уже совсем черствым. Лу’уха без стеснения отломил кусочек себе и сел рядом. Минсок недовольно нахмурился, но быстро оттаял, смотря, как тот аккуратно ест. На Лу’уха нельзя было сердиться, особенно за то, что он совсем не считал неправильным.  
— Вкусно. Вы такое готовите в городах?  
В хлебе на самом деле не было ни одной вкусной крошки, и он, кажется, уже был полон мелких песчинок, но Минсок, так и не поняв, льстит Лу’уха или ему правда понравилось, решил про это не говорить.  
— Ну, похоже на то. Я не помню.  
— Ты ничего не вспомнил?  
Минсок покачал головой.  
— Совсем? — Лу’уха выглядел расстроенным. — Плохо.  
На самом деле Минсоку было все равно. Он выжил, и его не тяготило прошлое, поэтому пока его все устраивало. Он только пожал плечами, но Лу’уха этого не заметил — задумался на пару мгновений. А потом повернулся обратно.  
— Надо бы тебе лоб еще раз промыть, пока вода есть. Дальше колодцы будут встречаться реже.  
Минсоку не хотелось тревожить рану, которая только начала заживать, но под напористостью Лу’уха он быстро сдался, хотя и продолжал выражать раздражение, бормоча и хмурясь. Лу’уха сказал, что он «ворчит как старый верблюд», и рассмеялся. И Минсок рассмеялся вместе с ним, потому что все это во многом было каким-то глупым. Но только на первый взгляд.  
В каждом простом жесте и прикосновении Лу’уха чувствовалось особенное таинство и особенное откровение, в которых Минсок находил и покой, и странный трепет, клубящийся в груди. Но это он решил хранить в тайне. По крайней мере пока.

Дни в пустыне тянулись медленно и однообразно. Кочевники шли лишь по несколько часов в сутки и не передвигались быстро, чтобы никто сильно не уставал, поэтому горы едва сдвигались с горизонта навстречу. Как и говорил Лу’уха, колодцы теперь встречались редко, и в них было меньше воды, поэтому Минсоку пришлось привыкать к верблюжьему молоку, которое оказалось странным, словно бы немного соленым, но выбирать тут не приходилось. Постепенно он начал помогать кочевникам в быту, и хотя в тяжелых условиях пустыни он мог не так уж и много, те все равно были рады его довольно сильным рукам. Но, несмотря на это, общался он все так же только с Лу’уха.  
Тот стал учить его добывать воду. Когда спадала полуденная жара, а солнце опускалось достаточно, чтобы между песчаных холмов появились первые тени, они выходили из лагеря и искали место пониже, чтобы вырыть яму. Если не ошибиться, то песок в ней постепенно становился сырым, а потом, еще ниже, начинала проступать вода. Ее обычно было совсем немного, но этого хватало, чтобы поделиться с детьми и пожилыми.  
После того, как Минсоку стало лучше, он начал замечать, какие кочевники на самом деле шумные. Раньше они старались быть тише, как их просил об этом Лу’уха, но теперь словно ожили. Точно так же оживало все вокруг. Минсоку нравилось наблюдать за тем, как, казалось бы, мертвая пустыня открывается перед ним, как ползут мимо них барханы, как сменяют друг друга теплые ветра, от которых дрожат редкие растения, как тут и там показываются животные: и мелкие насекомые, которых дети, смеясь, подкидывали друг другу в капюшоны, и крупные ящеры, которых можно было поймать и поджарить, разделив на маленькие порции, чтобы хватило на каждого.  
Поначалу Минсок пытался считать дни, проведенные в пути, но уже к середине второй недели это забросил. Даже не столько потому, что в череде похожих дней было легко запутаться, сколько потому, что в этом не было никакого смысла. Позади была пустыня, и впереди была пустыня, и время не играло тут никакой роли. О нем не думали и кочевники — Минсок как-то спросил у Лу’уха, сколько тому лет, и он не смог ничего ответить. Для них был день, начинающийся рассветом и заканчивающийся первыми звездами на небе, а все остальное считалось уже лишним.  
Лу’уха всегда был рядом, иногда даже слишком близко. Он часто спрашивал, не вспомнил ли тот что-нибудь, но Минсоку нечем было его порадовать. Поэтому Лу’уха говорил сам: он рассказывал про их предания, про первых кочевников, пришедших в пустыню, и про далекие мифические земли, в которых разноцветный песок и непересыхающие реки, про старые покинутые города, руины которых пару раз встречались им на пути, и про простую жизнь так, словно бы Минсок еще с ней не столкнулся. Он продолжал иногда осматривать его лоб и придвигаться совсем близко по ночам, позволяя себе все больше: хватать Минсока за руки, когда они в пути, и аккуратно, хоть и без спроса и предупреждения, снимать белую шелушащуюся кожу с его обгоревших на солнце скул. Временами за работой Лу’уха напевал только что придуманные веселые мотивы и все чаще широко улыбался. И Минсок стал чаще улыбаться вместе с ним.  
А еще он стал смотреть на закаты с остальными. Кочевники верили, что их ализариновое зарево — это колыбельная, которую Великие поют, укладывая солнце спать, и эта история очень нравилась Минсоку. Не то, чтобы он, в самом деле, поверил в странных духов пустыни, просто ему хотелось чувствовать себя причастным к чему-то. Особенно к чему-то настолько прекрасному.  
Единственное, с чем Минсоку было не просто смириться, так это с тем, что в его жизни с каждым днем становилось все больше Лу’уха, даже если до этого казалось, что больше уже просто некуда.  
Да что там, на самом деле в его жизни кроме Лу’уха вообще почти ничего и не было.

Минсок никак не мог разобраться в том, что чувствовал к нему на самом деле, но он точно знал, что спастись от Лу’уха у него не получится. И что он, в общем-то, и не хотел спасаться.  
Одним из вечеров Минсок непредусмотрительно сказал ему, что завидует детям, глядя на то, как они играли. В тот день кочевники подкрашивали шатер — вручную вбивали в ткань цветные порошки, а дети, получив по щепотке, разрисовывали друг другу лица яркими полосами: карминными, бордовыми, оранжево-красными, золотыми. Лу’уха вытащил Минсока из-под навеса и повел в дюны, подальше от лагеря, а потом легко забрался на гребень ближайшей из них и скатился, чуть приседая на одной ноге, а другую выставляя вперед, и оставляя за собой широкую борозду потревоженного песка.  
— Лу’уха, серьезно? — Минсок рассмеялся.  
— Ты же сам хотел поиграть! — с вызовом ответил Лу’уха, взбираясь на соседнюю дюну.  
— Я такого не говорил.  
— Не говорил, — он согласно кивнул. — Но именно это подразумевал. Или что, боишься меня не догнать?  
— Ну конечно!  
Минсок повелся очень глупо, но ему было все равно. Лу’уха уже съезжал с дюны вниз, когда Минсок только взбирался на нее, неловко падая вперед на колени и руки. Несколько раз он почти обжег их о все еще горячий песок.  
Лу’уха был более ловким. Они оба вымотались быстро, но Минсок уже совсем неуклюже скатывался по песку, и Лу’уха просто бегал вместе с ним, иногда краем своей накидки утирая пот с его лба. И Минсок радовался. В том, что они делали, было слишком много наивной шалости, чтобы не радоваться.  
Лу’уха уходил от него спиной вперед, когда неожиданно оступился и покатился с холма вниз. Минсок сразу кинулся к нему, взволнованно нависая сверху, но тот просто расхохотался, глухо хлопая по песку ладонями.  
— Я в порядке, — сказал он, хватаясь за шею Минсока, чтобы привстать, и внутри у того все сладко сжалось, когда ветвистые морщинки рассыпались вокруг ярких глаз Лу’уха. И, помогая ему вытряхивать песок из волос, Минсок понял, что у него уже нет сил этому сопротивляться.  
.  
Всего через пару дней в пути чуть в стороне от привычного маршрута стал показываться оазис, и кочевники, радуясь, свернули к нему. Лу’уха, между тем, был взволнован, и вовсе не от приятного предвкушения.  
Прошлой ночью он разбудил его, толкая в бок, и спросил, что он слышит. Минсок не слышал ничего особенного, кроме уже привычного шелеста тихого ветра, но Лу’уха не удавалось успокоиться и уснуть, и Минсок долго сидел с ним снаружи, прижимая к себе и смотря на звезды, которые, как тот рассказывал, кочевники считали небесными колодцами.

Днем беспокойство Лу’уха не прошло, и хотя он старался казаться все таким же задорным, это удавалось ему плохо.  
— Лу’уха, что происходит? — прямо спросил Минсок, когда они, как и обычно, прятались от жары под навесом. Лу’уха предложил ему попробовать один из редких фруктов, которые кочевники ели только по праздникам. Из-за толстой и крепкой кожуры он очень долго оставался свежим, и Лу’уха уже разрезал один плод ножом, который, воровато оглядываясь, стащил из главного шатра. Хотя он и уверял, что это не страшно, потому что скоро «на острове Великих» они соберут еще фруктов, попасться остальным ему, видимо, все равно не хотелось.  
— Я слышу песчаного зверя, — вздохнул тот.  
— Что? — Минсок удивленно замер. Он долго привыкал к речи кочевников, и только недавно понял, что зверьми они называют песчаные бури, но не представлял, как что-то такое можно услышать.  
— Сюда идет песчаный зверь. Теперь я уверен. Он далеко еще, но ходит намного быстрее нас. Поэтому нам нужно скорее добраться до острова Великих и затем сворачивать в другую сторону.  
Лу’уха разделил плод на две части и отдал одну Минсоку. Под плотной кожурой скрывалась крупная косточка и россыпь мелких кругловатых долек-ягод, сладковатых на вкус.  
— Откуда ты все это знаешь? Ты так и не рассказал.  
Кочевник вздохнул.  
— До этого я жил с другими людьми и ходил другим маршрутом, но потом, когда вырос, решил, что хочу увидеть новые пески. Так многие делают. Пока я ходил по пустыне один, я попадал к песчаным зверям в брюхо четыре раза. И все четыре раза они меня выплевывали. Некоторые говорят, что это удача, подаренная мне Великими, и что я должен стать следующим путеводным. А другие думают, что я только в беду могу завести, и удача моя лишь в том, что я невкусный.  
Обычно после подобных слов Лу’уха усмехался, но не в этот раз, отчего Минсоку стало как-то не по себе.  
— Песчаные звери рождаются далеко у горизонта, — продолжил он, — а там, у подножья гор, умирают. Я много раз это видел. И... — на лице Лу’уха отразилась грусть. — Я всегда надеюсь очень, что те из них, что сюда забредают, не малыши уже, и успели обойти много красивых барханов. Это ведь так печально, когда погибают дети.  
— Ты их так жалеешь, будто это не они для вас опасны, — Минсок удивился.  
— Песчаные звери — такие же дети пустыни, как и мы, поэтому мы не можем их винить. Такова их жизнь. Людям по нраву сочные плоды, но разве может кто-то сказать, не плачет ли дерево о фрукте, что ты с него сорвал?  
Они продолжили есть в тишине, но Минсоку едва ли что-то лезло в горло. Он задумался о своем и очнулся только тогда, когда Лу’уха уже собирался уходить. Минсок спохватился и, быстро поднявшись, крепко его обнял.  
— Не волнуйся, у нас впереди красивые дюны, — прошептал он, и это значило, что все будет хорошо.  
И Лу’уха улыбнулся.

Следующий день отличался от всех предыдущих. Кочевники решили идти почти без передышки, утром и вечером, чтобы быстрее добраться до оазиса. Минсок мысленно готовился к суровой дороге, но песок постепенно становился все ровнее, и идти оказалось не так тяжело.  
— Что это там? — спросил Минсок, когда после полудня в зелени оазиса стали проступать очертания какого-то здания.  
— Узнаешь, когда дойдем, — Лу’уха насупился. — Почему всегда я говорю? Сам что-нибудь расскажи.  
Минсок рассмеялся.  
— Мне нечего рассказывать, ты же знаешь. Это ты можешь говорить о пустыне, а я? Я даже про города ничего толком не помню. Я могу только слушать.  
— Неправда! — Лу’уха перебил его и придвинулся ближе. — Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь, когда теплый ветер дует тебе в лицо? Что тебе шепчут пески по ночам? Чем для тебя пахнет главный шатер? Ты уже подружился с верблюдами? Хочешь, научу тебя за ними ухаживать?  
— Лу’уха... — Минсок умилился такому его порыву. — Ну... В главном шатре пахнет углями.  
— Вот! Я всегда говорил, что он насквозь ими пропах! Не представляю, как в нем можно спать, — Лу’уха его эмоционально поддержал.  
— Кажется, ты хотел послушать меня, — недовольно пробурчал Минсок, и они расхохотались.  
Лу’уха чуть навалился на него боком, продолжая смеяться, и Минсок не мог не зажмуриться мучительно от сладкой истомы, разлившейся где-то в груди. Раз за разом Лу’уха все больше сводил его с ума, и он, кажется, с этим уже смирился.

Вечером уставшие кочевники, наконец, добрались до оазиса. Солнце к тому моменту было уже совсем у горизонта, и все наблюдали за закатом, даже не успев разобрать вещи. Минсок, впрочем, это пропустил, рассматривая невысокое каменное здание с массивными колоннами.  
— Это Храм чистой воды, — Лу’уха подошел к нему со спины, отчего Минсок от неожиданности вздрогнул, и тот погладил его по спине. — Пойдем, наполним бурдюки.

Первый сосуд Минсок выпил целиком, почти залпом, и Лу’уха протянул ему второй. Вода из местных колодцев была холодной и даже вкусной, и Минсок никак не мог остановиться.  
— Все не напиться? — Лу’уха добродушно ухмыльнулся.  
— Первый раз в жизни могу столько пить! Что в пустыне, что в городе... — Минсок осекся.  
— Ты вспомнил? Ты ведь вспомнил, да? — Лу’уха упал коленями прямо на каменные плиты, взволнованно хватаясь за его плечи.  
Минсок раздраженно поморщился.  
Несколько лет назад к горам пришла засуха и уничтожила почти все горные источники. Для того, чтобы достать воду, колодцы приходилось высекать в камнях очень глубоко, чтобы добраться до почвы. И тогда в городах вода стала стоить слишком много. Настолько, что большинству жителей приходилось трудиться весь день, чтобы просто не умереть от жажды. Вот и вся история.  
Минсок только нахмурился от неприятных воспоминаний. Лу’уха тоже был разочарован.

Ужинали кочевники уже свежими фруктами, хоть и после заката, когда стало совсем темно. Все были рады добраться сюда, но прохлаждаться никто не собирался. Им предстояло много работы, поэтому просыпаться они начали все так же рано, еще до рассвета. И все утро Минсок помогал доставать воду из колодцев, пока Лу’уха не позвал его помочь ему с шатром.  
Они сняли один из навесов с укреплений и потащили его к небольшому ручью с другой стороны храма. Его нужно было осторожно промыть от пыли и разложить сушиться, с чем они не быстро, но справились. Лу’уха сел в тени одного из кустов, что-то тихо напевая, а Минсок остался у ручья. Ему впервые выпал шанс посмотреть на свое отражение, и то, что он видел на неровной поверхности текущей воды, казалось ему странным. Он привык к нежным чертам лица Лу’уха, отчего собственные ему совсем не нравились. Даже закрывая глаза на них, выглядел он не лучшим образом: отросшие волосы неприятно путались, рваный ободранный шрам кусками ложился на лоб над правой бровью, да и жесткая щетина его, как ему казалось, ничуть не красила. Нужно было побриться и прополоскать свои вещи — этим Минсок решил заняться вечером.  
— Ты красивый, — Лу’уха улыбнулся ему так искренне, словно это самое простое, что ему доводилось говорить. И Минсок смутился, не зная, отчего больше: от того, что это вовсе не казалось ему правдой, или от того, что ему самому никогда не хватало смелости сказать Лу’уха что-то подобное. Хотя он того, безусловно, заслуживал.

До полудня Минсок собирал фрукты, а после, когда остальные решили немного отдохнуть, вернулся к ручью, чтобы привести в порядок вещи. Он промыл все рубашки и штаны от песка и осторожно побрился съемным лезвием небольшого ножа — чисто и гладко, конечно, не получилось, но, по крайней мере, он не порезался, и выглядел уже куда лучше, хоть и не стал похож на Лу’уха, у которого было только немного волос над верхней губой и на подбородке.  
Он успел бегло осмотреть храм — довольно простое сооружение с единственным залом, в котором был еще один колодец, и рядом колонн, некоторые из которых уже разрушались. Вернувшись к ручью, он встретил ждавшего его Лу’уха.  
— Нужно вернуть шатер, — он кивнул в сторону полотна, разложенного неподалеку.  
— Хорошо, только давай чуть позже, — Минсоку хотелось хоть немного отдохнуть.  
Лу’уха, не возражая, сел рядом.  
— Здесь хорошо. Почему вы не остаетесь? — Минсоку правда было интересно. Тут было много воды и достаточно плодовых растений, чтобы довольно долго жить, но кочевники не планировали тут останавливаться надолго, и даже не песчаная буря была причиной.  
— Этот остров для Великих. Будет неправильно их потеснять.  
— Но если задержаться, то мы могли бы переждать приход песчаного зверя здесь.  
— Нет-нет! Если он нас учует и захочет съесть, он тут все разрушит. Это плохо, — Лу’уха упрямо покачал головой.  
— Значит, нужно быстрее уходить.  
— Нужно... — они оба тяжело вздохнули. — Но это ничего. Хочешь, покажу тебе, где начинается этот ручей? Пойдем, — и Лу’уха уже тянул Минсока за руку в другую сторону храма, мягко сжимая его грубоватые пальцы.

— А откуда вода... — Минсок, закинув голову, пытался получше рассмотреть небольшой водопад из нескольких маленьких струй, падающих на камни мелкими брызгами прямо с крыши здания, и убегающих дальше тем самым ручьем.  
— Ее собирают Великие, — просиял Лу’уха. — Правда, красиво?  
Минсок просто согласился, хотя и не понимал, как такое вообще возможно.  
Тем временем Лу’уха, давно привыкший к таким чудесам своих божеств, встал под льющуюся воду прямо в накидке, которая стала медленно намокать, и поманил Минсока рукой.  
— Ты уверен, что можно?  
— Уверен! — Лу’уха рассмеялся.  
Он встал рядом, с облегчением принимая у воды приятную прохладу. Лу’уха был совсем близко, он смотрел на Минсока, и его глаза завораживающе ярко блестели, а к кончику носа со лба ползла крупная капля, чуть розоватая от краски капюшона. Минсок не удержался и стер ее пальцами, попутно слегка лаская мягкую скулу.  
Лу’уха прикусил губу, а потом, неожиданно шагнув ближе, прижался своей щекой к щеке Минсока и не отпускал его долгую минуту. И не то, чтобы тому хотелось вырваться — только внутри опять защемило, а во рту пересохло. Лу’уха отпустил его и поначалу просто отвел взгляд, но потом развернулся и быстро пошел прочь, шлепая по влажным камням босыми ногами.  
— Лу’уха, постой! Лу’уха! — Минсок едва успел подумать, что даже не заметил, как тот разулся, и затем кинулся за ним.  
Он поймал его на ступенях, с которых тот чуть не упал, поскользнувшись.  
— Это... Это ничего. Забудь, — пробормотал он, отворачиваясь, словно, в самом деле, сделал что-то постыдное.  
— Что-то не так? — Минсок уже понял, что это касание было для Лу’уха каким-то особенным жестом. Лу’уха замялся, чуть покраснев.  
— Вчера ты не получил благословение колыбельной, и я попросил у Великих немного больше, чтобы поделиться с тем, о ком волнуется мое сердце.  
Несколько мгновений они простояли в тишине, а затем Минсок притянул Лу’уха к себе: крепко обнял того с боку и упрямо прижался щекой к его щеке. Лу’уха замер, чуть вздрагивая иногда, а потом сладко зажмурился, прильнув к нему еще сильнее.  
Они, мокрые и взъерошенные, стояли так очень долго, но никто не сказал и слова. И Минсок, едва дыша и гладя Лу’уха по плечу и руке, был уверен, что во всей пустыне нет никого счастливее.

Они оставались у храма лишь пару дней, к концу которых Лу’уха опять стало тревожно. Он с трудом засыпал, измученный собственными мыслями, и ночами Минсок прижимал его к себе, чтобы тот, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, почувствовал, что он рядом. Надвигающаяся буря тяготила Лу’уха, как бы он ни старался это скрыть. И Минсок отчетливо это видел в каждом мелком движении.  
Атмосфера вокруг стала напряженной. Двигаться нужно было быстро, поэтому им предстояло идти еще и после полудня, к первому вечеру все были порядком измотаны.  
Минсок отказался от ужина, разместившись в своем небольшом шатре после непростого дня и отряхивая одежду, которая уже вся была в пыли. Поесть на самом деле не помешало бы, но отдохнуть от напряжения ему хотелось куда больше. Что ему, впрочем, не удалось — под навес зашел Лу’уха.  
— Минсок? — Лу’уха оглядел его и сел напротив. — Я хочу с тобой поговорить.  
Тот впервые видел его таким серьезным. Еще сегодня, когда они вместе, набрав воду в колодце, тщательно укрывали его от солнечных лучей, Лу’уха улыбался. Немного натянуто, но все же улыбался. Сейчас на его лице не осталось и следа спокойной теплоты.  
— Скоро мы свернем к другим пескам.  
— Хорошо, — Минсок пожал плечами, показывая, что ему все равно, куда идти.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты... — Лу’уха осекся. — Я думаю, тебе будет лучше вернуться в город.  
Минсок пораженно застыл, открыв рот. Слышать такое от Лу’уха было почти больно.  
— Я вам мешаю? Или... Ты считаешь, что я не продержусь в пустыне долго?  
— Нет, нет, конечно! — Лу’уха испуганно замотал головой. — Просто мне кажется, что тебе нужно...  
— Зачем? Мне хорошо тут, с вами. С тобой.  
— У тебя же не осталось памяти, — Лу’уха печально свел брови, словно это он был в этом виноват. — Ты должен ее вернуть.  
— Вернуть? Тогда я заберусь в желудок песчаного зверя и достану ее оттуда. Хочешь? — Минсок в напряжении стиснул зубы.  
Лу’уха глубоко вздохнул.  
— Послушай. Если повернуть к горам сейчас, то можно почти прямиком выйти к одному из городов. Может быть, это именно то место, где тебя ждут.  
— А если нет?  
— А если да? Минсок, скоро мы повернем назад, и другой возможности проверить у тебя не будет. Даже мы иногда уходим, чтобы найти караваны, в которых родились. Тебе хватит всего суток, чтобы дойти. Ты можешь ходить быстро и ты выносливый, я знаю, к тому же никто не будет заставлять тебя ждать, — Лу’уха взволнованно гладил его руку, пока говорил.  
— Если меня кто-то и помнит, я уже наверняка для них мертв.  
— Значит, ты снова можешь стать для них живым! Подумай над этим. Ведь где-то там есть твой дом, твоя семья, те, кто любит тебя, и кого любишь ты...  
— Я люблю тебя! — Минсок взвыл почти отчаянно, вырывая ладонь, и, кажется, даже голоса в главном шатре пораженно смолкли.  
Лицо Лу’уха вытянулось. Он чуть приподнял брови — так, будто бы был удивлен, будто бы все трогательные мелочи, что были между ними, для него на самом деле ничего не значили, и он растерялся, когда оказалось, что кто-то мог воспринять все это всерьез.  
Минсок разочарованно прикрыл глаза.  
— Я люблю тебя, — повторил он, с нотой горечи в погасшем голосе. — А ты?  
Лу’уха поджал губы.  
— Если так, то сделай это ради меня.  
Минсок встал и почти демонстративно вышел из шатра, а Лу’уха бессильно свесил голову вниз.  
— Минсок...

Тяжелая неприязнь липла к нему до самого утра, пачкала волосы на затылке и по шее стекала склизкими комками за шиворот. Его опять подташнивало — то ли просто от голода, то ли от всей ситуации в целом, поэтому он лег спать раньше всех, пытаясь забыться в дреме, но сон никак к нему не шел.  
Ночью Лу’уха лег по-прежнему рядом, но на спину, едва касаясь Минсока, и тот, переборов себя, подтянул его ближе, чтобы тот не замерз. Он решил, что у него нет права наказывать Лу’уха еще и этим, поэтому смирно терпел то, как он цепко, чуть ли не отчаянно хватался за его рукава в своем неспокойном сне. Хотя где-то внутри от этого становилось только гаже.

Конечно Лу’уха не желал Минсоку зла, и он это прекрасно понимал. Проблема была именно в том, что Лу’уха был прав, и Минсоку, который уже давно закрыл на все глаза, было тяжело опять к этому возвращаться. С одной стороны он боялся узнать о себе что-нибудь ужасное. С другой, совсем без прошлого ему было... не то, чтобы непросто — неприятно. Словно оторванной от ветки колючего кустарника иголке. Минсоку обычно удавалось не думать об этом, поэтому он и был так зол на Лу’уха за прорастающее внутри зерно сомнения, которое тот в нем посадил.

Весь следующий день он шел молча, глядя под ноги и размышляя над тем, как ему поступить. И даже не замечал Лу’уха, который все время брел рядом, но никак не решался прикоснуться.  
Он заговорил с Минсоком только тогда, когда уставшие кочевники разбили второй за день лагерь, чтобы остановиться на ночь.  
— Тебе просили передать, что завтра мы повернем обратно, поэтому если ты...  
— Я дойду до города, если ты так хочешь, — тихо ответил Минсок, и Лу’уха едва не уронил сверток с вещами, который держал в руках.  
Этот выбор дался Минсоку с большим трудом, поэтому он надеялся, что Лу’уха это поймет.  
Тот ответил ему прерывистыми кивками:  
— Это правильно.  
И осторожно, немного боязливо обнял Минсока.  
— Ты сердишься, — печально сказал он через долгие минуты, отстраняясь и начиная поправлять ему воротник.  
Минсок просто не хотел его терять. Они едва открылись в своей нежности, а им уже предстояло расстаться.  
— Слишком мало времени... — он наклонился ближе, шепча Лу’уха на ухо. — Я хочу вернуться к вам после.  
— Я найду тебя, — Лу’уха неожиданно встрепенулся, опять смотря на него своими сияющими глазами. — Правда. Вот увидишь, я тебя найду. Выйду тебе навстречу, и мы вернемся вместе.  
Он размотал шарф на своей шее и накинул Минсоку на плечи.  
— Носи его, и я найду, обещаю! Великие укажут мне путь.  
Минсок послушно кивнул, ощупывая выпуклые жесткие нити золотистой вышивки.  
— Я пойду ночью, после заката.  
— Хорошо, — Лу’уха мягко его обнял. — Я помолюсь за твою дорогу. Ты успеешь до того, как придет песчаный зверь. Не бойся.  
Минсок легко улыбнулся ему, когда от ласки его слов опять перехватило дыхание.  
Остаток вечера они просидели вместе.

Прежде чем уйти, Минсок дождался, пока Лу’уха уснет. Он сидел рядом и невесомо гладил его по голове, чуть перебирая короткие волосы, чтобы тот успокоился, и только когда его дыхание стало мерным и спокойным, коснулся губами его виска, а затем тихо вышел из шатра и повернул в сторону гор, сразу переходя на быстрый шаг.

Идти в темноте было тяжело. Хотя на небе распустилось много звезд, они совсем не давали света, поэтому наступать всегда приходилось наугад. И Минсоку действительно повезло, что он никуда не провалился за это время.  
От усталости заплетались ноги и слипались глаза, но пока холодный ветер подгонял в спину, он только ежился, кутаясь в тонкую ткань шарфа, и продолжал идти. К рассвету, несмотря на то, что сил оставалось все меньше, двигаться становилось легче: зыбковатый песок постепенно убывал, и, наконец, сменился твердым каменистым грунтом. В то же время вдали, у предгорья, показались очертания какого-то поселения, и Минсок направился к нему, превозмогая сонливость и боль в мышцах.  
Он не останавливался в полуденную жару, и не притрагивался к воде, поэтому, измученный пустыней, добрался до городка только, когда уже смеркалось.

Издали его очертания не пробуждали в памяти совсем ничего, и это оказалось неудивительным. Это был не тот город, из которого он в свое время ушел, как сказали ему на пропускном пункте городских ворот. Его родное поселение располагалось на плоскогорье не в паре дней пути отсюда, и Минсок сразу отмел мысль о том, чтобы туда добраться. Лучше всего было бы повернуть назад, но сил уже совсем не осталось, даже на то, чтобы в сердцах проклясть тот день, когда он согласился сюда прийти. Ему нужно было где-то найти ночлег, а со всем остальным он решил разобраться завтра.  
Удача, впрочем, не была на его стороне.

Он довольно быстро нашел захолустную дыру, которую по какой-то причине гордо назвали гостиницей, и остановился там, за что пришлось заплатить целым бурдюком воды, потому что денег у него не было. Столько воды за небольшое помещение с шаткой жесткой кроватью казалось ему настоящим воровством, но свое возмущение Минсоку пришлось проглотить. Это все, что у него осталось на ужин. Да и на завтрак тоже. В любом случае это было лучше, чем ночевать на улице. Он добрался до своей комнаты и безвольно рухнул на кровать, поднимая в воздух облачко пыли. И хотя он был изнурен, заснуть ему не удавалось довольно долго: то ли потому, что для него, уже привыкшего спать на земле, кровать была лишней, то ли, наоборот, от того, что кого-то не хватало рядом.

Утро было совсем безрадостным. На горизонте, в конце концов, показалась песчаная буря, которую с такого большого расстояния услышал Лу’уха. Она была массивной и двигалась вперед медленно, почти вальяжно, волоча свое брюхо вдоль горного хребта. Она должна была прийти не скоро, но городок закрыл выезд сразу, и Минсок оказался запертым здесь. Где его никто не ждал, и где никто не мог сказать, кто же такой этот Ким Минсок и кем он был раньше. Более отвратительной западни и не придумать.

Минсок почувствовал всю прелесть свободной жизни в пустыне, когда ему пришлось временно устроиться на работу все в ту же гостиницу, чтобы переждать приближающуюся бурю. Условия были действительно кошмарными. Весь день он должен был убираться, выметать отовсюду песок и чистить посуду при том, что его дневного заработка хватало только на небольшую порцию пищи, ровно одну кружку воды и великодушное разрешение спать не на улице, а где-нибудь на кухне в углу. Даже от мысли о том, что он не останется здесь и на неделю, не становилось легче.

В преддверие бури постояльцев стало немного больше. Вечером несколько из них собралось в небольшом обеденном зале, чтобы заказать еду, и Минсок, подметавший в нем пол, решил прислушаться к их разговорам, чтобы отвлечь себя от неприятных мыслей. Тяжелые воспоминания прошлой жизни возвращались краткими всполохами: из них Минсок мог понять только то, что и раньше едва сводил концы с концами, а ему совсем не хотелось об этом думать.  
Постояльцы говорили о слишком скучных вещах, и он уже решил было уйти, как его внимание привлекли двое, сидящих за самым дальним столом. Они говорили тихо, поэтому их слова трудно было различить. Минсок специально подошел ближе, притворяясь, что все еще занят. Они говорили о пустыне.  
Один выражал явное недовольство надвигающимся ненастьем — из-за него пришлось менять какие-то их планы, второй пытался отыскать в этом плюсы, говоря, что так они смогут немного отдохнуть. Из обрывков их разговора Минсок понял, что они собираются в путь, хотя пока не было ясно зачем.

Он подслушивал довольно долго, не заботясь о том, что это выглядело странно, и, забывшись, даже не заметил, как задел папку с документами одного из них, когда проходил мимо. Она упала со стола, и все бумаги разлетелись по полу — Минсок только порадовался, что это была не бутылка с каким-нибудь напитком, иначе он бы за всю жизнь не расплатился.  
— Простите, — едва слышно пробормотал он, приседая, чтобы собрать желтые неровные листы, и замер, перевернув один из них.  
— А, это руины старых городов. Я зарисовываю иногда, — отозвался один из них, довольно молодой и, судя по всему, высокий. Минсок бегло оглядел его, когда выпрямился.  
— Я... Могу посмотреть? — это было даже немного нагло, но Минсок не сдержался.  
— Смотрите, — пожал плечами тот, и они продолжили беседу, пока Минсок разглядывал наброски, сделанные мягким углем.  
— Никогда не понимал, зачем тебе это нужно, — усмехнулся второй.  
— Хотя бы затем, что эти развалины выглядят лучше, чем наши города, — почти возмутился автор.  
— Что угодно выглядит лучше, чем наши города. Раньше даже в пустыне можно было жить. А теперь вон... — постоялец уныло поднял кружку, чтобы показать, что она пустая.  
— Да и сейчас можно в пустыне, — опять не очень вежливо встрял Минсок.  
Те удивленно к нему повернулись.  
— Ну, кочевники же живут.  
— Кочевники жили. Лет так сто назад, — возразили ему. — А теперь совсем никого не осталось, настоящая долина смерти.  
— Я их видел, — Минсок удивленно поднял брови.  
— В пустыне много чего можно увидеть. Миражи бывают очень изобретательны.  
Спорить он не стал.

Постояльцы продолжили разговор, а Минсок, оставив рисунки и извинившись, вернулся к работе, опять погружаясь в мрачные мысли.  
Мираж? Он же не сошел с ума, в конце концов. Как можно потрогать мираж? Услышать мираж? Влюбиться в мираж? Какой мираж согреет ночью? Какой напоит днем? Какой мираж подарит что-то, что можно держать в руках?  
Полночи Минсок теребил эту широкую и длинную киноварную ленту: плотная ткань, выпуклая вышивка, едкая краска, остающаяся красными пятнами на пальцах. Также отчетливо он помнил Лу’уха: и боль, когда тот промывал его рану, и облегчение, когда он сжимал его ладонь в тяжелом пути, и любовь, когда он впервые поцеловал Лу’уха, чувствуя на языке мякоть чуть забродившего сока, который они тогда пили. Как это все может быть нереальным?  
«Глупость какая-то» — заключил Минсок ночью, засыпая.  
А на следующий день тот молодой постоялец показал ему руины «храма чистой воды».

Уже утром на город обрушилась песчаная буря, а Минсоку казалось, что на его голову. Здесь, в гостинице, спокойно можно было ее переждать, не волнуясь, но его все равно трясло. Он едва замечал что-то вокруг, бездумно повторяя одни и те же монотонные действия, пока перед глазами стояли темные мазки, складывающиеся в ветхие остатки колонн, засыпанных песком почти до самой крыши, разломанной на несколько частей. Он был бы рад найти хоть одно несоответствие, но никак не мог, и от этого, в самом деле, лишался рассудка.  
Ему хотелось возразить. Хотелось убедиться, что это просто глупая ошибка, мало ли руин рассыпано по пустыне. Хотелось доказать, что он жил с кочевниками, принести злополучный шарф, чтобы кинуть им на стол, почти гневно и с вызовом, но что-то в нем всегда обрывалось, когда он только порывался перебить тех постояльцев. Они собирались пересечь пустыню и выйти к дальнему побережью, если Минсок их правильно понял. Точно он понимал только одно: ему будет слишком сложно поверить  
Он совсем не помнил кочевников: ни их имен, ни их лиц, ни того, сколько точно их было. Они почти не разговаривали с ним, и раньше это не казалось ему странным, а теперь в его воспоминаниях о еще таком недавнем прошлом остался только образ Лу’уха — яркий и светлый, а все остальное казалось совсем далеким, словно он успел прожить еще одну жизнь или целых две. Все, что он обрел в пустыне, рушилось, и он уже почти ненавидел себя за это.  
Ночью Минсок напился. Выкрал одну из хранившихся на кухне стеклянных пузатых бутылок и, пытаясь забыться, пил отвратительно приторное, уже испортившееся пойло на голодный желудок прямо из горла. Пил до душащей рвоты, даже не пытаясь совладать с собой. Ему не хотелось верить, что этот мир может быть настолько жесток, чтобы забрать единственное, что он обрел в новой жизни. Но и веры в обратное у него уже почти не осталось.

Буря отступила на третий день — отпрянула и тихо развеялась, словно ее тут и не было, хотя Минсок думал, что прошла целая вечность. Песка на улицы намело по щиколотку, поэтому город стал выглядеть еще более скудно. Постояльцы начали покидать гостиницу, и у Минсока не осталось даже голосов, за которые можно цепляться по вечерам. Только выматывающие обязанности, спутанные мысли и щепотка надежды.

— Возьмите меня с собой.  
Он остановил двух знакомых, уже сдавших ключи от комнат, на выходе, преграждая дорогу тому, что был постарше и пониже.  
— Я слышал, что у вас есть группа, и вы хотите перейти пустыню. Возьмите меня с собой.  
Те недовольно переглянулись.  
Минсок был уверен, что выглядел в тот момент крайне жалко, словно уличный попрошайка, хватающийся грязными руками за чужую одежду, но ему уже было все равно. У него не оставалось причин сидеть в этом городе, как и в каком-либо другом. А если Лу’уха был реальным, то он найдет его, как и обещал. А если нет, то Минсок, по крайней мере, продержится в пустыне подольше. Другого плана все равно не было.  
— Ты восприимчив к миражам, — слова прозвучали строгим отказом, но Минсок не отступил.  
— Я могу добывать воду. И таскать вещи. Пожалуйста...  
— Выдвигаемся на закате от центральных ворот, — ответил художник после долгой паузы, за что второй его, кажется, проклял одним взглядом, хотя ничего и не сказал. Минсоку этого хватало.

Он ушел почти сразу после полудня и оставшееся время медленно бродил по кривым душным переулкам. С собой у него была только старая одежда и подарок Лу’уха, который он, сам не зная зачем, опять повязал вокруг шеи, будто бы и без этого не было тяжко.  
Вечером, к тому моменту, когда он подошел к городским воротам, у них уже собралось несколько человек с довольно массивными рюкзаками и двумя уже нагруженными вещами верблюдами. Знакомых среди них не оказалось, и Минсок молчаливо встал с краю, ожидая остальных и по уже почти забытой привычке смотря, как начинает садиться солнце, медленно сползая за невысокую городскую стену.

— Осторожно, у вас... — позади раздался до трепета знакомый голос, и Минсок, развернувшись, вздрогнул, когда мужчина, поднявший с земли конец его размотавшегося шарфа, выпрямился.  
Он определенно изменился. Весь осунулся и будто бы высох, скулы стали острее, а кожа тоньше, глаза — совсем темными. На его жилистых руках болезненно выступали вены, морщины стали глубже, а в волосы на висках въелась белая соль ранней седины. Но все же он по-прежнему был невероятно красив, хотя теперь еще и, кажется, невероятно несчастен.  
— Миньшо... — бессильно выдохнул он, и его глаза наполнились слезами.  
Перед Минсоком стоял тот, кого он искал все это время. Не Лу’уха. Лу Хань.

Это Лу Хань несколько лет назад нашел его умирающим от жажды на одной из душных узких улиц и спас, отдав всю свою воду. Это он придумывал разных мифических жителей пустыни и почти восторженно рассказывал о них, чтобы жизнь была хоть немного радостней. Это с ним Минсок стоял под косой крышей дома в единственный на своей памяти дождь, намокая под грязными от пыли потоками воды, и целовал его, забывая про песок на зубах. Это Лу Хань говорил с нежным акцентом и холодными ночами, прижимаясь к нему со спины, называл его «Миньшо», на диалекте его родного города, ласково нашептывая на ухо, прижимаясь к нему теплой щекой, легко целуя виски и шею.  
Они жили вместе тяжело и бедно, но все же куда лучше, чем поодиночке; жили не долго, но достаточно, чтобы все понять и почувствовать, и Минсок вспомнил, что это за Лу Ханя он держался все это время. И это с ним он в первый раз решился попробовать пересечь пустыню.  
А потом они попали в желудок песчаного зверя и потеряли друг друга.

Длинный шарф развеялся в руках Лу Ханя — от того самого конца, который он держал, до витка на шее Минсока превратился в красный прах и осыпался вниз. Лу Хань из-за застилающих глаза слез этого даже не заметил.  
— Миньшо... Скажи, что это ты. Пожалуйста, скажи, что это ты, — он прошептал, чуть протянув руку вперед, и остановился — боялся, что Минсок ненастоящий. Минсок и сам этого боялся, наверное. Он притянул Лу Ханя к себе и взял его лицо в руки. Ему едва удавалось дышать, он смотрел на него долго и все никак не мог наглядеться, но того уже затрясло от рыданий. Лу Хань прижался к нему сильнее и начал исступленно целовал его лоб, хватаясь за плечи и спину. Минсок только гладил его по выпирающим лопаткам, не в силах даже расплакаться. Если это нереально, и он окончательно сошел с ума, то так тому и быть. Он не был против.  
«Это я, Хань, это я. Ты меня нашел».

Солнце давно скрылось за городской стеной, далеко на западе, за горизонтом Великие уже начали петь ему колыбельную, и Минсок, обнимая Лу Ханя, снова был спокоен.  
Впереди их ждало много красивых дюн.


End file.
